Churrasco Com os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco
by kiyone youko
Summary: Mais uma vez Kione Youko e YuYu Girl se juntam pra escrever mais um clássico. Feita durante as aulas de Geografia, Física, DG, Gramática e Matemática Se começar a ler, leia até o fim. Ela pode não ser lá grande coisa mas tem seus pontos altos.


**Churrasco com os cavaleiros**

_Era domingo à tarde. Após tantas batalhas e tanto sofrimento, Atena achou que seus cavaleiros mereciam um premio por terem vencido a guerra, e resolveu deixa-los fazer um churrasco no canto mais longe, mais escondido e menos utilizado do jardim de sua mansão, contanto que não atrapalhassem e não gastassem seu dinheiro._

_Assim surgiu uma "grande duvida" na cabeça dos camelos de Atena. Como fariam para comprar a matéria prima do churrasco!_

Shun: Só fazendo vaquinha...

Seiya: Não isso vai demorar muito e da onde nos tiraríamos um boi e uma vaca!

Shun: ¬¬

Ikki: Só precisamos de 3 coisas para fazer um churrasco. É muito simples.

Hyoga: E do que precisamos?

Ikki: Heim? O que?

Hyoga: Como?

Shiryu: O que você disse?

Shun: ¬¬''''

Seiya: Sóóóóó...

Shun: O que foi isso?

Seiya: Isso o que?

Shiryu: Heim?

Hyoga: O que?

Ikki: Como?

_Depois de algumas horas, não chegando a um acordo._

Hyoga: Certo, então precisamos de carvão... Ah... eh...

Ikki: Carne¬¬

Hyoga: Exato

Shun: Ta faltando alguma coisa...

_Todos pensam, pensam e pensam, ate que..._

Seiya: Já sei! Vamos trazer uma piscina pra esse fim de mundo? Ta tão quente...

O resto: o.O

Shun: Churrasqueira! Mas onde vamos arrumar isso?

Ikki: Muito simples cara irmão. Lindo do meu coração

Todos: O.O

_Ikki pega um tambor enorme de alumínio, desses que tem muito mosquito da dengue, e cortou-o ao meio._

Ikki: Agora é só enfiar tudo ai dentro e meter fogo.

Seiya: E rezar para não pegar ebola também...

_Enquanto Ikki e Seiya tentavam se matar Shiryu sai de fininho em busca de uma piscina, concordado com Seiya de que estava muito quente e assim poderia também aperfeiçoar seu Cólera do Dragão._

Hyoga: É... Acho que sobramos...

Shun: É... Ta a fim de fazer alguma coisa?

Hyoga: Ta bom, isso vai demorar mesmo... Mas o que?

Shun: Ah sei lá... A gente vê por ai...

Hyoga: Ta então, que nem da ultima vez?

_E foram mata adentro._

_Uma hora depois, Ikki e Seiya são vencidos pela fome e vão atrás do resto para começar a churrascada._

_Shiryu: Sim! Aqui esta! (todo orgulhoso achando que fez algo útil) _

_Os dois encontram Shiryu com uma sunguinha verde abacate, uns 2 números menor dentro de uma piscininha inflável de 1,5m de diâmetro, cheia d'água, com desenhos de patinhos amarelos em volta._

_**VISAO DO INFERNO**_

Seiya: Ta faltando a bóia de patinho...

Shiryu: Eu sei, é que Zigfredo acabou indo pro céu... Ah Zigfredo você era o único que me entendia...nunca me esquecerei de você...

¬¬...

Ikki: Bom agora só falta alguma coisa pra por na churrasqueira para assar...

Shiryu: Que tal ratazana que saiu do quarto do Seiya semana passada?

Seiya: Você viu a Marieta Joaquina?.

Ikki: Ah, que coisa mais nojenta...

Shiryu: Tirando isso só o Atila!

Todos: Que Atila?

Shiryu: Aquele cachorro que o Seiya arrumou para caçar o Ikki...

Seiya: Ele morreu!

Ikki: Er... Acho que foi isso o Hyoga atropelou daquela vez que ele dirigiu...

Seiya: Pobre Aiashi. Ç.Ç Achei que ele estivesse numa jornada por sabedoria e...

Shiryu: Átila...¬¬

Seiya: Jamais me esquecerei de Akira.

Shiryu: Átila...¬¬

_Nisso, Hyoga e Shun chegaram com grandes sorrisos no rosto, e ambos muito vermelhos._

Ikki: Finalmente apareceram.

Shun: Olha Ikki, Encontramos esse negócio de arame numa cerca.

Hyoga: Na verdade ERA a cerca.

Shun: É, ta meio enferrujado e sujo mas, dá pra usar como grelha

Ikki: Como você pode arrancar a cerca de outra pessoa O.O Se estava lá tinha um por quê.

Shun: Mas foi sem querer. Eu tava apoiado nela mas, parece que não suportou o nosso peso e...

_Cri... cri... cri..._

Ikki: Pato, acho que preciso ter outra conversinha com você... mas não agora.

Shiryu: Então eu vou lá catar o presunto.

Seiya: Oh, pobre Alfredo...

Ikki: Legal, Hyoga, você acende a churrasqueira enquanto eu tiro uma soneca.

Shun: E eu!

Ikki: ...ah... sei lá, não posso pensar em tudo, né!

_Shiryu ficou tentando limpar a "grelha" na piscina de patinho, Hyoga tentava acender o fogo da churrasqueira, Ikki esticou a rede e puxou um ronco ali mesmo, Shun e Seiya foram comprar carne._

Seiya: Quanto você tem aí, Shun?

Shun: Dez centavos.

Seiya: É, podemos tentar... Quanto é dez centavos de picanha?

Shun: ...

_Voltaram depois de algum tempo com uma mão na frente e outra atrás._

Shiryu: Chegaram bem na hora, o presunto já vai pro fogo...

Ikki sussurra: Que tanto que ele insiste nesse presunto?

Seiya: Fogo? Que fogo?

_Todos olham na direção da churrasqueira e vêem um cavaleiro a beira da loucura tentando acender a churrasqueira._

Shun: Calma Hyoga, não fique assim, vamos nos distanciar da churrasqueira...

Hyoga com o cabelo todo desarrumado e um olho quase saindo da cara: Ah... o... o fogo... acender o fogo...

Seiya: Como você quer acender o fogo usando pó de diamante? Não sabe que usando duas pedras é mais rápido?

Ikki: Acalme-se Hyoga, eu acenderei pra você... "AVE FÊNIX"!

_Os atentos cavaleiros puderam ver uma estranha bola de metal chamuscada subir, subir, subir e virar um ponto luminoso no céu._

_...cri...cri...cri...(todos pasmos)_

_Nisso, Shiryu se divertia na piscininha a alguns metros de distância, quando uma pelota queimada pousa delicadamente sobre sua jaca anormalmente grande e débil, deixando-o com traumatismo craniano e em estado de coma. O Dragão cai de cara na piscina e subitamente as bolinhas que saíam pelo seu nariz desapareceram._

Seiya: Er... a gente finge que não viu nada...

Hyoga: É, agora é só esperar virar pó...

Shun: Ele vai voltar ao normal, né Ikki?

Ikki: É... é claro que vai...

_Esquecido o recente fato, Hyoga vai buscar a outra metade da "churrasqueira", aquele que não foi pulverizado e Shun pegou a grelha que Shiryu estava "limpando". Ikki derrubou uma "árvore" para fazer o carvão e Seiya foi dormir na "rede" do Ikki._

_Com tudo pronto Hyoga pois o meio tambor enferrujado no chão, Ikki jogou o "carvão" lá dentro e Shun colocou a "grelha" por cima._

Ikki: Agora sim, é só acender... Alguém me passa o fósforo?

Todos: NÃO!

_Em estado de pânico Hyoga agarra Ikki pela cintura tentando afasta-lo da "churrasqueira". Enquanto isso, pacientemente Shun joga um pouco de álcool por cima e logo em seguida o fósforo. E rapidamente uma mirrada labareda aparece deixando todos boquiabertos._

Shun: Alguém poderia por a carne na "grelha"?

Hyoga se refazendo: O Aiashi?

Shun: Tava pensando em carne bovina...

Ikki: É só liberar a grana. Seiya, como a idéia foi sua, vai passando os réis.

Seiya: ... -.-... hã... ah... olha to tão sem grana que semana passada tive que penhorar até minha armadura, só espero que ninguém tente matar Atena de novo se não vou me fude bunito.

Shun: Como va pode penhorar sua armadura sagrada! Ela é sagrada!

Seiya: Eu sei! Mas foi a única coisa que eu consegui Y.Y Até tentei penhorar uma de ouro pra receber uma bunfunfa descente, mas os cavaleiros fecharam a porta na minha cara... é um mistério.

Hyoga: Joga logo esse cachorro aí. To com tanta fome que comeria um cavalo...

_Seiya sai de perto_

_Deixando a brilhante conversa de lado os quatro de bronze ouviram ruídos e gemidos estranhos vindo da mesma direção do dragão decaído._

Seiya: Akito! É você garoto? Ç.Ç emocionado

Shun: Não era Átila?

Hyoga: Claro que não, é Aiashi.

Seiya: Alberto! Vem cá garoto! Alfredooo!

Ikki: Seiya, este cadáver esquartejado e destripado aqui é o Akira! Ò.Ó

Shun: Não é Átila? Ó.Ò

Hyoga: Aiashi¬¬

Voz desconhecida: Vocês querem calar a boca!

Seiya: Ta bom, ta bom... vamos colocar o Arthur na "grelha".

Hyoga: É Aiashi¬¬...

_Em algumas horas o aroma de carne podre queimando, invadiu o jardim da mansão, junto com uma espessa cortina de fumaça._

Ikki: Hummm... A aparência não ta muito boa, mas o cheiro ta pior. Quem sabe dessa vez ninguém precisa parar no pronto socorro.

Hyoga: Realmente, vai direto pra UTI fazer uma lavagem estomacal ¬¬'

Shun: Lavagem estomacal? O.O' Minha nossa! Isso deve ser nojento. Eles usam sabão, detergente ou água sanitária mesmo?

Todos: O.O'

Seiya: Puta, Shun! Como tu é burro!

Ikki: Seiya você sabe como é feita uma lavagem estomacal?

Seiya se achando o maioral: É lógico que eu sei...É muito simples...E, bem...É muito simples...Eu...HÃ...

Hyoga: Já vi que tu é entendido no assunto, pretende virar medico, ou continuar vagabundo!

Seiya: Vagabundo? E eu lá tenho cara de cantor de musica?

Hyoga: Aff...O pleonasmo ataca...

Seiya: Asno é você Ò.Ó

Shun: Ikki, você sabe como é feito uma lavagem estomacal?

Ikki: Claro, Shun É assim: Uma vez eu estava andando na rua e um senhor muito distinto, usando paletó e gravata, com cabelo engomado e uma pasta de couro preto na mão, veio ate mim e perguntou-me com uma voz muito calma e grave: "O senhor tem horas?" Daí eu respondi: "sim v"

_Cri... cri... cri..._

Ikki (Ele não desiste): Então ele perguntou: "E o senhor poderia dizer-me qual é?" Daí eu estufei o peito, enchi a boca e disse: "São 15h30min meu senhor" Daí ele respondeu: "Oh! Muito obrigado" E foi embora.

_Cri... Cri... Cri..._

Shun: você tem relógio? õ.ó

Ikki: Não entendeu? Eu dei a hora errada porque eu não tinha relógio e ele acreditou!huahuahuahuahuahua!

Todos: O.O'''

_Nisso todos vêem um ser medonhamente assustador se aproximar meio cambaleante cair aos seus pés. Sim, era Shiryu, com um grande calo do tamanho de um punho em sua jaca e sua sunginha verde berrante no tamanho 10._

_Com uma expressão de nojo e pavor os defensores de Atena, que estavam muito assustados, não tiveram muita reação. Só puderam fazer uma coisa. Aquilo que primeiro às suas mentes vazias e estúpidas... Dignas de participarem do BigBrother... Sim, eles resolveram que teriam que fazer aquilo, sim aquilo feito apenas por três, aquilo de que se arrependeriam para o resto de suas miseráveis vidinhas... aquilo que intromissão: epa, fic errada _

_Os cavaleiros se cagaram O.O Sim... se cagaram de rir da cara do Shiryu v_

Seiya: Tá sentindo esse cheiro?

Shun: Que cheiro?

Hyoga: Esse cheiro de mato?

Seiya: É!

Hyoga: Estamos nos quintos do jardim da Saori. Isso aqui ta um matagal! O que você queria?

Seiya. O que estamos fazendo?

Todos (até o Shi) olham a "churrasqueira"

Seiya: Olha o foguete... – os olhos do protagonista pareciam maiores do que de costume, dignos de olhos de Sailor Moon, e seu rosto possuía um largo e extenso sorriso daqueles **bem bobos**.

Hyoga: Ih... O moleque endoidou, pirou de vez. Ta chamando urubu de meu loro.

Shun: E agora... O que faremos? Ç.Ç

Hyoga: Bem, na Sibéria, quando uma coisa dessas acontece só tem uma alternativa...

Ikki: E desde quando se faz churrasco na Sibéria?¬¬

Hyoga: Se não houvesse fogo lá as pessoas morreriam congeladas.

Ikki: As outras pessoas eu até entendo, mas quando VOCÊ fez churrasco na Sibéria? CÊ num tava treinando feito louco?

Hyoga: Bem... Eu... er... Eu já vi o pessoal da vila!

Ikki: Ah! Eles tiveram o trabalho de sair das suas casas frias e geladas (ele não sabe o que é sinônimos) para ficarem expostos na nevasca mortal e fatal para acender uma mísera churrasqueira, o que será meio difícil pois o excesso de neve e o vento constante não ajudam muito, só para que o aspirante a cavaleiro de Atena possa ver a churrascada?

Hyoga: Na verdade era aniversário do mestre do meu mestre e eu só fiquei olhando porque tava de castigo porque fiquei quebrando o gelo, querendo pular no mar em busca da minha mamãe, com uma parte da armadura sagrada.

Ikki: ¬¬ e como é que você pegou aquele treco!

Hyoga: O mestre do meu mestre é só fachada, o quarto dele é pior que do Seiya...

Ikki: Ah ta!

Shun: Afinal o que aconteceu com a "churrasqueira"? Pra mim ela ta normal Ó.Ò

Ikki: A "churrasqueira" ta normal, o que está estranho é a "carne"...

_Shun olha e repara que a "carne" estava borbulhando, fazendo um ruído estranho e saíam faíscas coloridas dela (os foguetes do Seiya)_

Shun: O que aconteceu Ç.Ç

Hyoga: Essas coisas devem ser conseqüência de produtos químicos que entraram em combustão u.u.

Seiya: Hei! Hyoga, o que você quis dizer com "è pior que o quarto do Seiya" òó?

Hyoga ignorando: Mas, parece que o fogo foi apagado! Veja, as cores estão sumindo e o cheiro também está sumindo!

Shun: Oh! É por isso que dava pra sentir o cheiro das plantas? O.O Mas quem faria isso? Quem apagaria a nossa "churrasqueira"?

Seiya ainda não convencido: Hei! Hyoga, o que você quis dizer com "É pior que o quarto do Seiya"?

Ikki: É uma boa pergunta, meu caro irmão...

Shun: Será que foram os marinas!

Ikki: ¬¬ Shun, os marinas já morreram...

Shun: O.O Sério!

Seiya: Peraí! Hyoga, o que você quis dizer com "è pior que o quarto do Seiya"?

_Enquanto todos continuavam uma conversa sem fundamento, Shiryu (não, ele ainda não morreu U.U) em razão da pancada na cabeça, teve uma "brilhante" idéia, ver se tinha alguém que poderia ter apagado a "churrasqueira" perto dali._

_Não demorou muito (o "apagador" de "churrasqueira" estava atrás da própria) e Shiryu chamou os outros para ver._

Ikki: Ah... dá um tempo 

Hyoga: Não sabia que existia O.O

Shun: Noooooooooooossaaa! Um... Um C.C

Seiya: ¬

_Sim, um Pokémon aquático havia apagado a "churrasqueira" dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco U.U'_

Shun agachado: Senhor pokémon aquático, pó que fez isso? Era a nossa "comida". O único alimento que iríamos consumir desde o início das doze casas! Ç.Ç

_O pokémon na mesma hora deu um jato d'água na cara do Shun._

Ikki: Oras, seu desgraçado! Eu vou te encher de sopapos e depois Você vai virar rango!

_Com uma carinha muito fofa, mas muito fofa mesmo, o pokemon aquático se agarrou no braço de Shun que mesmo molhado e vendo estrelinhas, o protegeu de seu irmão._

Hyoga: Ta legal, o que nóis come agora?

Seiya: E você vem perguntar pra mim?

Shiryu: Calma, meus amigos, o mestre ancião me contou uma história e...

Seiya: Ah, vá te catar...

Hyoga: É, vê se não vem com as suas historinhas, sempre que isso acontece a audiência cai 15 pontos.

Ikki: É, ta parecendo uma vez que fui ao clube para nadar na piscina. Só, que eu tava sem sunga, então, para não nadá peladão, resolvi nadar de cueca. Aquela água tava muito gelada... E tinha muita gente olhar distante

Todos: O.O'

Ikki: Quê?

Shiryu: Nada, não.

_E assim o assunto acaba, um olhando para a cara do outro com uma puta cara de interrogação quando ouvem um estrondoso e grotesco ruído... O que era aquilo? Quem o provocara? Só uma palavra resumiria isso... MISTÉRIO_

_Continua ... ... ... Será?_


End file.
